Just What Is Love?
by Mitsuki-Nakamura
Summary: Basically this story follows the storyline for the show with an extra character thrown in... I hate summeries, for I am really bad at writting them... please just read and give it a shot? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

| - | _ | - | Just What Is Love?| - | _ | - |

Disclaimer!!!

I, Mitsuki Nakamura, Do not own, or claim to own any part of this story except my OC Tatsuki and her effect on the story! All other characters, plot points, and references belong soley to their respective owners, and as much as I may wish otherwise they will never, ever, ever, ever belong to me in any way shape or form.

There ya happy? That's the best I will ever do for a disclaimer because they make me very sad, and my stories suck when I am sad... lol.

|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|

Information Page:

**OC**** info:**

Name:

Tatsuki Nakamura

Nickname:

Suki

Age:

Same as Alphonse

Height:

Slightly taller than Ed.

Likes:

Alchemy, auto-mail(like Winry but not nearly as obsessed), reading, myths and legends(like those about the Philosphers stone)

Dislikes:

being called short, people who think they're better than every one else, people who like to tell how much you are just like them, and... pretty much everything Ed dislikes.

Her History:

Her father left with Ed and Al's dad Hoenheim when she was really little. Her mother was really good friends with Ed and Al's mom Trisha. They were also fairly close to Pinako and the Rockbells. She grew up learning alchemy and how to make automail with Ed, Al, and Winry. She was always really good friends with Winry but she never really got very close to Ed or Al until after Trisha died. She trained with Ed and Al when they trained with Izumi (or Teacher as they called her).

When she arrived back in Risembool after the training she discovered that her mother had been murdered during a breakin gone wrong. She was so consumed with grief and loss that she didn't notice Ed and Al preparing to attempt a human transmutation to bring Trisha back. She was living with Pinako, who was acting as her guardian, and she was getting ready for bed when then door swong open revealing a suit of armor holding Ed, who was missing his limbs and covered in blood in it's arms. Before she could form a coherent thought or react it spoke and asked Pinako for help... thats when she realized it was Al and she instantly realized what had happened.

When Ed announced he was going to see Mustang so he could become a State-Alchemist and asked for auto-mail she had learned enough about the process that she was able to help Winry and Pinako perfom the procedure. Afterward she joined Ed and Al on their journey as a favor to Winry so she could make basic repairs to Ed's auto-mail during their travels, as well as keep Ed out of trouble, but that was more for her sake than Winry's.

Her story begins here…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok it is extremely short but it's the first chapter, it is currently 2:00 AM where I live, and I have been working on this since about 8:30 PM (It took me like 3 hours to find the episode I needed to use for reference in this story.

This is unbeta'd, so sorry 4 any mistakes… if anyone wants to beta for me just send me a PM with your E-mail and say u want to beta 4 me and I'll e-mail you the next chapter when I am done with it! Lol well on with the story!

Ed: Aren't you forgeting something?

Me: OMG!!! Your right! I need to go check my E-mail!

Ed: Something Else?

Me: Crap that's right the disclaimer!

Umm… I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING AT ALL!!! Imma go cry now…

|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|

At the Train-Station somewhere between Risembool and Central:  
Tatsuki's POV"  
"Hey Suki, you know you don't actually have to come with us, right?" Ed asked me. "Yes, actually I do. Without someone around to make repairs, you'd never come back to Risembool and get routine maintenance, and you would have completely destroyed your auto-mail in a matter of days and you know it!" I reply, causing Al to laugh. "I'm gonna go get you two something for you to eat while we are on the train." Al says as he starts toward the bakery. "Don't you have a call to make Ed?" I asked him after he stood there and looked at the clock 3 times waiting for the train to arrive. "Crap, I forgot!" he mutters rushing toward the phone, digging in his pockets, causing me to giggle. He puts the money he just dug out into the pay phone and dials the number written on a scrap of paper, also from his pocket. I decide to walk over to the trains and wait for the one we'll be catching.

|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|

Ed's P.O.V:

The phone rings 2-3 times before anyone answers. "This is Mustang." The person on the other end says. "Uhh...yes, hello… lt. colonel Mustang? This is Edward Elric, reporting from the station sir…" I stutter out awkwardly before Mustang interrupts me "Easy kid, don't be uptight, you know it sounds like you've been rehearsing this or something." Mustang says chuckling. "Sorry! Sir, I mean Roy, I mean we're boarding the 9:20 train for Central!" I say flustered "Roger that." Mustang says again chuckling. "Oh, we have an unexpected guest coming with us, is that ok?" I ask quickly. "I don't see why not… wait you said the 9:20 train? There's one leaving before that isn't there?" Mustang asks. "Yeah, but we had a little detour, and we got here late. I think its already leaving…" I explain before he again interrupts me "Get on it!" Roy stresses "But… Why does it matter?" I ask "TAKE IT OR GO HOME!" Mustang replies loudly, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. "Ok!" I say quickly before hanging up as the final boarding whistle rings. "Hey Suki, Al! Boarding time!" I yell out running toward the train that is about to leave. "What, now?" I hear Al say as he runs to catch up with me. "Change of plans, Come on!" I yell back. Tatsuki had been standing closest to the train and she was just getting on as the doors closed. "You had better hurry! The train is getting ready to pull out!" She yells out behind her as the departure whistle blows and I reach the train a few cars behind hers, with Al just seconds behind.

|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|-|_|

Tatsuki's P.O.V:

I sigh with relief as I see both Elrics make it on the train safely and sit down in the seat next to the door. Ed and Al soon join me and we all begin to settle in for the long ride to Central.


End file.
